


Splitting Headache

by queensimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inhuman AU, Inhuman!Jemma, but im proud of it, this took forever, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in the lab reveals Jemma is inhuman. While still attempting to get a grip on her powers, Fitz is kidnapped and she accompanies her other teammates on a rescue op to save him. On the mission, Jemma's unsteady powers are put to the test as she tries everything she can to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGL03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/gifts), [Lilsciencequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/gifts).



> Clearly, I'm done trying to come up with creative summaries so I went with straight to the point. I hope you enjoy reading the story, I enjoyed writing it! (Inhuman AUs are my guilty pleasure)
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> undercovermarvelgeek
> 
> (PS. I'm trying to continue my alphabet challenge but I'm running out of ideas so if any one has requests, let me know!)

For [AGL03](http://agl03.tumblr.com/) and [Agentsofsuperwholocked](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentsofSuperwholocked/pseuds/AgentsofSuperwholocked) because they wrote me a (multiple) thing(s) I hope you enjoy your surprise gift!

*****

The scream that ripped from Jemma's throat was so loud, it echoed out of the lab and down the hall, spreading throughout the base. Daisy and Fitz were in the kitchen, Fitz making a sandwich and Daisy sitting at the island with a beer in hand. Fitz seemed to want no part in the conversation he found himself roped into. He focused on spreading mayo on his sandwich as Daisy rambled away about how she knew all along that he and Simmons would eventually get together and how it had to happen while she was under sway.  
  
"I'm just saying Fitz, even while under sway I had a feeling somebody found a new way to keep warm and cozy. You know I had access to the security cameras, you may never know if I check in on you and Simmons do-" thankfully, Daisy did not get the chance to finish that sentence as an echo of a scream found its way into their kitchen. Daisy sat a little straighter and Fitz turned around to face her.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Fitz said as he put the knife down. Daisy nodded.  
  
"Was that who I think it was?"  
  
"Simmons" Fitz deadpanned. Immediately, the two stood up and ran down the hall making their way to the lab. When they reached the glass doors, Fitz saw Coulson and May approaching too. Coulson looked as if he was about to ask the obvious question of who had screamed but when Jemma didn't come running into the lab like everyone else, the pieces fell into place.  Fitz's eyes darted between his team mates before he dashed into the lab. He didn't get very far for, the rest cautiously trailed in behind him.  
  
"Jemma?" Fitz called. There was no answer and it appeared no one was in the lab. It was empty and silent besides the sound of some equipment running. Daisy heart jumped into her throat as she saw blue mist floating about around Jemma’s work space. Fitz must’ve seen it too. He sprang into action, running over to the pristine desk when Daisy caught his arm a pushed him back. Daisy met the engineer’s eyes with warning look that said it was dangerous. Fitz had every urge to break her hold and run over towards the deathly mist, but the logical part of his brain told him to hold back.  
  
Daisy released her hold and ran over to Simmons’ desk. The top of it was crowded with ancient books neatly in a pile and small artifacts scattered about. Though in the center, there was a brown, carved box; open and empty. As Daisy stepped forward, she peered around the corner of the desk and gasped as the air was ripped from her lungs.  
  
Jemma was sitting on the floor, knees to her chest as stone rapidly covered her pale skin. The mist floated around her and a terrigen crystal was shattered next to her on the floor. Jemma was staring at the back of her palms in shock as grey crust enveloped her arms. Tears were forming in her eyes as she stared at her hands, unable to move. Jemma tilted her head and looked up. Daisy was looming over her, hands over her mouth, shaking her head, Coulson and May just stared in shock, unable to move or do anything, and Fitz, oh Fitz was looking back at her. It seemed her wanted to move, or shout, or do anything but he stood frozen in place, as if he’d gone into shock. Tears strolled down Fitz's cheek leaving his eyes looking red and tired. Though she had already lost feeling below her neck, a pang of longing, sadness, and guilt stabbed her in the heart. Her lip quivered. One tear escaped from her eye and stopped half way down her cheek.  
  
Jemma sucked in one last breath as the crust covered her eyes. Glazing over the last of her untouched features, the rock snatched away all perception of light and replaced it with looming darkness.

* * *

As Jemma slowly withdrew from her sleep, the voices surrounding her grew louder and louder. They were tripping over each other, sounding like a jumbled mess. Jemma was in a daze. She felt groggy and confused and she no longer knew where she was. But she wanted to scream. The more she woke up the louder the noise got. It was hammering in her ear; a splitting headache began to form. Jemma brought her hands to her head and squeezed her eyes tightly. While lying on her side, she brought her knees to her chest and attempted to bury her head, hoping the noise would go away.  
  
In the outside world, there wasn't nearly as much noise filling the air. Coulson, Fitz, Daisy and May were standing in the small containment module in the corner of the room. They were discussion Simmons condition and what her powers could be, not that she demonstrated much when emerging from the cocoon.  
  
"Daisy you were the closest, when she emerged, was there anything else?" Coulson asked, his eyes glancing behind May and looking into the room.  
  
Daisy sighed. "Like I said, when the shell broke off, she just winced-like really hard".  
  
"Like she was afraid of the light?" May asked. Daisy shook her head.  
  
"No, it was like- like she wanted to get away".  
  
"You think she sees something we don't?" Fitz asked, surprised. He had kept quiet most of the conversation, his eyes were too focused on Jemma but he tore them away at Daisy's words. The idea he suggested sounded crazy, and it came across in his voice.  
  
Daisy huffed and shrugged her shoulders. The inhuman didn't know how to describe what Jemma was like before she passed out. 

Scared?

Uncertain?

 Jemma was definitely afraid, but that wasn't out of the ordinary for inhumans who’ve realized they've turned. Daisy bit down on her lip and stared at the floor. Silence filled the room and she could feel May's eyes burning into her skull. The older agent could tell she was holding something back, which Daisy was. She didn't know why she wasn't telling them what she saw; she knew her team only had the best intentions, but remembering what it was like to touch Simmons' hand when the cocoon fell off besides her made Daisy shudder.  
  
May cleared her throat; drawing Daisy's attention and making her look up. May's look sent a quick chill down Daisy's spine. Coulson shared a knowing look also. Daisy uncrossed her arms and sighed.  
  
"When I went to touch her hand, it was...weird" Daisy started. Fitz eyebrows furrowed and he uncrossed his arms.  
  
"Weird how?"  
  
"I, I took her hand and her eyes shot open. They were white and she looked like she had the life ripped from her lungs. When I let go, she passed out" Daisy finished, there was more to the story but unless they asked, that was she would give them. May and Coulson looked at each other, communicating without sound. After about a minute, Coulson spoke.  
  
"Did she show you something?" Coulson asked. Daisy opened her mouth to answer but Fitz made a quick jerking movement as he looked towards Jemma through the glass. She appeared to be shaking and mumbling something to herself. Fitz tapped a few buttons on the panel then dashed out into the containment room. A look of worry crossed Daisy's features.  
  
"Fitz! Don't touch her!" Daisy almost yelled, but Fitz was at Jemma's bedside in a heartbeat. He knelt down beside his love. He had heard Daisy's shouts so he was cautious when his hands hovered over her.  
  
Fitz tried talking first, instead of touching her.  
  
"Jemma, come on. Wake up" he said. He repeated it a few times before the light shaking coming from her body seized completely. It was taking every bone in his body not to reach out and take her in his arms, shielding her from the world and taking away whatever pain this transition was putting her through. But he didn't touch her, though he leaned in closer, her murmurs were the only source of sound feeling the empty room. Behind Fitz, May and Daisy took careful steps forward, hands itching towards their ICERS.  
  
Jemma mumbled something again, and again and again. Fitz turned back to face his team members, whom all looked puzzled. When Jemma mumbled again, this time with a more irritated tone, Fitz turned back to face her.  
  
"Jemma, what are you saying?" He asked softly. "We can't help if we can't hear you".  
  
"It's too loud" she whispered, actually forming words. Fitz leaned in closer and she sat up straight in the bed. Fitz was taken aback when he saw tears rolling down her cheek. She looked as if she'd been suffering. The team didn't know what to make of it. "Please, make the noise stop". When Jemma spoke, she wasn't looking at any one in particular, nor sounded like she was speaking to any in particular. As if it was an instinct, Fitz sat on the edge of the bed and reached his hands out to wipe the tears from her cheek. The second Fitz's thumb made contact with her clammy skin, Jemma's eyes flashed over in white and she took a sharp breath in, resulting in the team taking a startling step back.  
  
The room stood still, the only noise coming from Jemma. She sounded as if she was being choked, gasping desperately for air. When Fitz finally came back to his senses, he removed his hand from Jemma's face and stared at her. Her white eyes returned to a hazel brown and she sucked in a breath. Her eyes locked with Fitz and more tears escaped her eyes. Fitz gave her a knowing look and turned towards May.  
  
"I need the ICER" Fitz deadpanned, his eyes darted between both Daisy and May, who looked more confused than ever. "Please, I mean".  
  
Still in the module, Coulson spoke out.  
  
"What the hell just happen?" he sounded worried and angry, expectant of answers. Fitz shook his head aggressively as if to say there was no time to discuss it.  
  
"I just need the ICER, one of you please!" Fitz shouted, his voice growing urgent. Coulson looked as if he was going to interrupt again when Fitz groaned in frustration really loudly.  
  
"May, just give him the ICER" Daisy said quietly, her voice only a little louder than a whisper. May's eyebrows furrowed, as if to ask why. No one blamed May, in the last five minutes it seemed as if everyone just lost their mind. Daisy had recited the story of her contact with Jemma, Fitz is suddenly urgent to get an ICER after being unresponsive for two minutes, and Jemma's eyes had glazed over in white while she mumbled it was too loud whilst being in a silent room. It appeared her and Coulson were the only ones who remained normal and calm.  
  
Fitz sighed impatiently; he wanted to do something to help Jemma, who looked at him with pleading eyes. "She's in pain and wants the noise to stop".  
  
"How do you know?" May asked.  
  
"Because she told him" Daisy suddenly cut in. "She sent him a message, May just give him the ICER. Besides, it’s Fitz. He's not going to hurt her". May nodded grimly and handed Fitz the blue pistol. _That's not what I worried about_. May thought as she did so.  
  
Carefully, Fitz placed the ICER to Jemma's shoulder and pulled the trigger. She fell limp onto the bed. Fitz adjusted her unconscious figure and pulled the blanket over her. He stood up, tired, and handed the ICER back to May. They all stared at Jemma before May spoke up, drawing all eyes back towards her.  
  
"What exactly did you two see?”

* * *

It was a few hours later when Jemma woke up. She sat crossed leg on the bed, staring at the walls. Without warning, the door leading into the hexagon room slipped open and Daisy walked in. Jemma didn't turn her head nor make eye contact, she just continued looking around.  
  
"I don't hear a bunch of chatter anymore, why?" she asked. Daisy approached her and sat on the edge of her bed, drawing Simmons attention.  
  
"Some science-y field that Fitz came up with, not my area of expertise" Daisy said, taking a seat at the end of the bed. Slowly, Jemma transferred her attention from one of the hexagon panels to her friend.  
  
"Are you okay?" Daisy asked. Jemma looked down at her hands and nodded. She didn't know what to say or how to feel, none the less sharing her thoughts. Daisy knew Jemma would want some space, but she couldn't help the protective feeling that came over her. The younger agent remembered being in the same position; gaining a new ability that no one understands.

“I'm here if you want to talk about it” Daisy assured to her silent friend. Jemma looked up. 

“It's just- I could hear everything” she expressed. “It was like a dozen voices trampling over each other, and when I touched your hand…” Jemma trailed off. She had a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was remembering something.

"I heard you” Daisy admitted. Jemma focused her eyes on Daisy.

“You did?”

Daisy nodded. Jemma looked at a loss for words.

“Did you see something?” Jemma asked hesitantly, hoping the answer was no. Daisy nodded grimly. Jemma took in a shuddering breath.

“What I saw, what I _felt,_ it’s indescribable” Daisy tread lightly. She didn’t want to cause any more distress to the scientist. Jemma stayed silent and went back to looking at her nails.

Daisy went on to recall how it felt; touching her friends hand after the cocoon shed. She remembered the surge of energy that spiked through her system, filling her with an unknown feeling at the touch. When the agents hand made contact with Simmons clammy skin, it was like she was sent back inside her mind. A picture of her friend had appeared as clear as day, bent over and crying, pleading for someone’s help. When Jemma looked up in the vision, a sense of fear and helplessness crashed over Daisy’s body. When she let go, her first instinct was to get rid of the feeling, to help her friend.

As Daisy concluded her story, Jemma remained silent though tears were glistening in her eyes. She blinked them back, determined not to cry. Daisy placed a reassuring hand on the scientists arm. Jemma was only able to feel it for a moment before her eyes turned white and she went back with a slight jerk.

Suddenly Daisy was back inside her mind but a new feeling of guilt and regret flooded her veins. It was completely black, as if she was staring at an unused television screen. But Jemma was there in the center, standing, looking solemnly at Daisy.

“I’m sorry” Jemma’s apology echoed into the darkness as she shook her head violently. “This is my fault. I can’t stop it”.

Life snapped back to reality and Daisy immediately released her hand and looked her friend in the eyes. She went in for a hug but Jemma winced, afraid of the contact. She didn’t want Daisy or herself to experience that again.

“Simmons, it’s not your fault. I know this is scary but I’m here for you” Daisy said patiently. Jemma wiped away a single tear and nodded. It was silent for a long moment as the two just sat there; comforting each other without words before Jemma spoke.

“Where’s Fitz?” she asked quietly.

“Prepping for a mission, I’ll tell him you’re awake” Daisy said. Jemma thanked her as she walked out the door.

* * *

 A few moments later there was a knock on the automatic door. It slid open and Fitz appeared; dressed in full tact gear and a mug of tea in his hand. Jemma stood and went over to receive before Fitz motioned for her to sit down. Fitz sat the mug of tea on her nightstand and instinctively reached for her hands. She jerked them back in fear of hurting him.

"Sorry" she apologized. "I just.." The words seemed to vanish as she saw the hurt, but gentle look in Fitz eyes.

"It's okay. I understand" he assured, scooting closer. Jemma cleared her throat to reduce the silence.

"I see you're going on a mission" she said. Fitz nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah it's nothing major really. An abandoned warehouse has some supplies and medications we need".

Jemma eyebrows furrowed. "Then what's all the tact gear for?".

Fitz swallowed. "The warehouse is an abandoned HYDRA location". He gestured towards his tactical gear. "Just precautions and besides, Coulson called in Bobbi and Mack will be there". 

Jemma hummed in understanding, though it was apparent in her face that she was worried. The team knew that Coulson had launched the order for all HYDRA facilities to be shot down but there were a few abandon ones that were spread around the world. Though unlikely, Jemma worried that the facility could be up and running. She feared something would happen while she was stuck here, she worried _she_ would cause some destruction while locked up on the base. Her powers were still unsteady. Jemma felt a twinge of guilt for wanting Fitz to stay here, to avoid his job and hold her tight. 

Seeing her faraway look, Fitz changed the subject. He didn't want her to worry about him.  _She's_ the one that needed to be worried about. 

"Have you begun to assess my powers yet?" Jemma asked. Fitz shook his head. 

"No, not really. We don't have much of an understanding of them yet".

 With that, Simmons began to describe what she knew about her powers; how she felt they were a form of telekinesis that could transmit thoughts through direct contact and sound waves. She explained that her power wasn't so much as mind control as it was mind reading. She went on to say how deafening all the different voices were when they filled her head. In between her explanation, Fitz would chime with his thoughts and feelings. Jemma's heart nearly stopped when he described what touching her skin was like. While describing, Jemma realized he had a similar experience to Daisy; the feeling of being sucked inside your mind, seeing an image of Jemma that reflected her current mood. While Daisy's veins filled with a sense of guilt, Fitz said he felt helpless and afraid, leaving Jemma to conclude her powers not only transfer thoughts, but also emotions. Fitz nodded along and took mental notes when she talked. He also took notice of the way she winced and pressed her fingers to her temple every few minutes.

"Sorry" she apologized when she saw his worried expression. "Every time I hear someone's thoughts I get a splitting headache".

Fitz let out a small laugh. "Yeah well, that makes two of us".

Jemma smiled for possibly the first time this weekend.

* * *

 

 It took every ounce of his being not to kiss Jemma goodbye before Fitz left on his mission. But once he did Jemma, exhausted from trying to control her powers, fell right into a deep sleep.

Mack, Bobbi, and Fitz set off to leave less than an hour after the couple's conversation. In the Quin-Jet, Bobbi greeted her friends with a hug. Her hair was dark again and she most likely was just undercover.

The fight was mainly silent as they flew over seas. Fitz worried what would happen to Jemma while she was gone. The mission would only be 48 hours at most but he still worried if she'd be okay. Mack came over and placed a firm hand on the engineers shoulder.

"Look Turbo, I heard what happened to Simmons while I was on vacation. I'm not really into all this alien-crap but, she can handle herself".

Fitz appreciated how Mack always spoke with truthfully. He didn't sugarcoat things and he was right. Fitz knew his thoughts were irrational but seeing,  _feeling,_ the pain and confusion in Jemma's eyes made him want to turn the Jet around. Fitz looked up at Mack's towering figure.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. You're right" he said.

 _I hope you're right,_ is what he meant.

* * *

 When Jemma woke from her sleep, she was pleasantly surprised she wasn't greeted with a nightmare. Though the sound of May's voice speaking into her room through the intercom wasn't any better.

The giant television screen flicked on and Coulson appeared at May's side, sweat rolling down the side of his head. He appeared out of breath.

"Simmons" May said, her voice coming resonating louder from the screen. Jemma stirred before she dared herself to open her eyes and face the brightness seeking through her eyelids. "Simmons" May called again. Jemma rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. 

"Urgent meeting in Coulson's office in 10. Get dressed" and with that the screen flickered off. 

Jemma got dressed as fast as she could, pulling on some comfortable jeans and one of Daisy's large sweaters she left her. Finding some sneakers and pulling them on, Jemma picked up the tablet and let herself out of the room.

While walking through the corridors, Simmons felt the newfound tension in the base. She winced and her head began to pound as she walked by the name less agents. She could hear everything once again. She could hear the voices tripping over voices and thoughts stumbling upon thoughts and it was getting difficult to separate the two. In the middle of the hallway, Jemma stopped walking and took a deep breath.

_Focus_

She placed a palm to her forehead and attempted to drown out the noises. Simmons looked around, attempting to focus on something else.  _Anything else._ She looked over at the technicians passing by, she saw how they looked at her; slightly in fear, slightly in pain, but they all seemed to have received a headache from being in the scientists presence. Turning away, Jemma focused on the cool air around her and her breathing pattern until eventually all the voices in her head turned into one. She was back alone with her thoughts again. After taking a moment to smile at the victory, Simmons continued making her way to Coulson's office, bumping into a frantic Daisy on the way.

"Daisy slow down, what is happening?" Jemma asked. Daisy swallowed and blinked back a tear.

"It's Bobbi and Fitz, they've been ambushed".

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I realized just how long this fic would be so I cut it down into two parts so sorry about that cliff hanger! I'm always scared to do a multi-chap even though it's only two parts because I always abandon them??? But this time it's a gift so that should keep me motivated to finish it. ( Also, ya know, reviews or whatever :P) I hope you enjoyed reading and AGL03 and Agentsofsuperwholocked, I hope y'all liked this half. The next half is where the plot picks up and we'll find out more about her powers, I hope to have it out before the end of the month but no guarantees! I apologize for any typos as half of this was written while I was half sleep and on a plane.
> 
> (Also I'm sorry the middle has floppy dialog and the ending seems rushed. Writers block hit me hard but I was determined to get this gift out today)
> 
> PS. Go read their fics!


End file.
